spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Galaxpace/OneSpace: 6 Agencies Allied for the First 10 Mission
On 19th August 2018, LambdaTech allied with Galaxpace for the 10th Galaxpace mission to build satellite constellation project. This also marks the 13th satellite manufactured by Galaxpace Satellite LLC currently orbiting the HOM. LambdaTech is the 6th Agency to help Galaxpace to send satellites to orbit after CDSE, MIISD, MASE, Zyanogen Inc, and LMST. Every mission carries a satellite to orbit except SIS-5 and SIS-6 mission launched by LMST which launched three sattelites in SIS-5 mission and two satellites in SIS-6 mission. . . Story Galaxpace appeared to be active on 2018 and started looking for launch service provider while manufacturing satellites under Galaxpace Satellite LLC. . CDSE - The Pioneer - CSC Project Partner Galaxpace has successfully tied a contract with CDSE for the very first satellite launch. On 23rd July 2018, CSC-1 was launched to orbit successfully. CDSE did it again for CSC-2 on 28th July 2018. After SIS-1 to SIS-6 launch, CDSE launched CSC-3 on 10th August 2018. CDSE has a spacial place among the 6 allied agencies where it is the only agency to launch CSC satellites. Other agency launched SIS satellites. . . SIS-1 Launched by MIISD SIS-1 Satellite is the first satellite for Galaxpace's Space-based Internet System (SIS) satellite constellation project. It was launched by Multinational Incorporation of Interplanetary Survey and Defense (MIISD). The mission was scheduled to launch on 26th July. It was slipped to 30 July 2018 on 0222hrs GMT. MIISD reported the successful mission was in a duration of 3 minutes 48 seconds with their Mercury-Redstone rocket. . . ' SIS-2 launched by MASE' SpaceEyes offered an opportunity to launch a satellite on their experimental rocket. This is a risky mission and Galaxpace was asked to sponsor the rocket test aswell. At the same time, Galaxpace was reached by MASE for a more worthy launch service offer. SIS-2 was launched on 3rd August 2018 on SL1 (A) rocket. . . . . . . . ' SIS-3 & SIS-4 launched by Zyanogen Inc' Like SIS-2, Galaxpace was reached by Zyanogen Inc for a partnership offer. This is the second time Galaxpace was approached for launch opportunity, showing that Galaxpace has a reliable reputation in the industry. SIS satellites was launched by Zyanogen Inc on 4th August 2018 on Resaix V2 rocket. . . . . . . SIS-5, SIS-6a and SIS-6b launched by LMST ' '' 'LMST has a different capablities which is launching multiple satellite on a single rocket. The SIS-5a, SIS-5b and SIS-5c satellite were launched on 6th August 2018 on a single rocket. SIS-6a and SIS-6b were launched on 8th August 2018 on an LMST-SLS rocket. As of today, a total of five SIS satellites launched by LMST are orbiting HOM. . . . . SIS-7 launch by LambdaTech ' '''SIS-7 was in schedule for launch by LambdaTech after the CSC-3 launch by CDSE. SIS-7 was scheduled on NET 12 August but slipped to 19th August 2018. It was launched successfully on the Cadet II Orbital Launch System rocket and marked the 10th mission for Galaxpace satellites. . . . . '''Announcement:' All current and future agencies allied for launching Galaxpace satellites are automatically part of OneSpace alliance group. OneSpace is a space launch alliance hosted by Galaxpace with a total member of 7 including Galaxpace itself. CDSE, MIISD, MASE, Zyanogen Inc, LMST and LambdaTech are awarded with OneSpace Pioneer Awards for making the first 10 Galaxpace mission happen. Category:Blog posts